dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 47
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 47 is the forty-seventh chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on October 19th, 2016, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 12. Plot At the Kurusu House, an SUV and a truck stop before the door as Smith tells Kimihito Kurusu and his homestays that she going to move them to a safe location. As Smith drives the SUV, with Kimihito, Mero, Papi, and Suu as passengers, she voices her concern for what happened. Smith says she did not expect all three illegal immigrants to attack Kimihito on the same day. Smith then mentions the mysterious broker Kino talked about. This causes Miia and Cerea, who are riding in the back of the truck but are listening though Kimihito's cell phone, to ask about the broker's identity and motives. But Smith says that neither Kino nor Killa had any useful information for them, and their contact info is no longer being used. This suggests that the broker is a professional. Smith then wonders why the broker went after Kimihito in the first place, wondering if it's some sort of cover or even a grudge. Because of this, Miia starts wondering if the broker is a woman, one who Kimihito had a secret relationship with. As he denies this, Miia suggests that the broker is one of many woman who Kimihito accidentally groped and Mero can't wonder the likelihood of this happening, knowing Kimihito's luck. Because of this, Smith assures them that their destination is a safe place, though says that they have to stay there for a few days. She assures Kimihito that she'll solve this, causing Kimihito to wonder if they can actually count on her this time. Smith then reveals they've arrived at their destination, much to Kimihito's surprise, as they're still in the middle of the city. As he asks about the supposed safe house, Smith reveals that there is no safe house, much to everyone's shock. As she notices Rachnera is not present, Smith realizes that the Arachne must have sensed Smith's plan. She then reveals their intended destination: the "Extra-species Cultural Exchange Exhibition", located in the Tokyo International Exhibition Center. As Kimihito wonders what's going on, Smith reveals that the exhibition is something the Cultural exchange worked hard to make happen and therefore must be good. Kimihito asks her how it's supposed to be safe, and Smith says that previously they were attacked in secluded places, so a public event must have a lower chance of an incident happening. Plus they'll have the protection of M.O.N., who arrive at the scene as well. A surprised Kimihito asks Zombina if she's okay after the vampire attack earlier. Zombina assures him there's nothing wrong, as the Liminal that attacked her couldn't feed on her artificial blood and was nearly poisoned by it. But fled before she could be apprehended. This caused Smith to suspect that their assailant was a Vampire. Zombina mentions how lucky they were she was attacked, as a Zombie cannot become a Vampire when bitten by one. Though Zombina jokes that even if she became one, there would hardly be a difference anyway. Smith then tells them that the Vampire is not going to attack in such a crowed place, and tells them to have fun at the exhibition, as they have rooms in a nearby hotel reserved. |} |} Key Events * Kimihito and his homestays (minus Rachnera and Lala) are going to stay in at the "Extra-species Cultural Exchange Exhibition" for several days for their protection. Trivia * This is the shortest chapter of Monster Musume so far. * Kimihito mentions the Resident Evil (Biohazard in Japan) franchise when Zombina reassures him she isn't going on a rampage after being bitten. Category:Chapters